The Guardian
by Stretch
Summary: Pete finally gets a love life, but that's not even the weirdest part! Please R
1. Introductions

BRING!!!

Suddenly the desolate hallway is flooded by advancing students making their way from class to class.The door to biology room 504 is bounced off the wall as students pour out of the classroom.Chloe peeled off to the side and waited next to the door, then began walking again, now joined by a tall girl, hurriedly shoving note cards into her bag.

"I have to admit it, I never though you'd get through that project with Pete as your partner, let alone get an A.What's your secret?" Chloe demanded.The girl zipped up her bag, threw it to her back, and chuckling, straightened her shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on Pete.He's really pretty bright, you just have to keep him focused," she replied, grinning slyly.

"No," Chloe continued adamantly ,"I refuse to believe it.I have done my fair share of projects with Pete and the only thing he's good for is…Hi Pete, great presentation!" she said, rolling her eyes and blushing as Pete caught up to them.He threw his arms about both girls and inserted himself in the middle.

"Ah, my two favorite ladies.Arin, for being the best partner ever, no offense Chloe.And Chloe, for being the best audience member there," he cajoled happily.Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Pete, I fell asleep," she jibed back."You either read off your note cards or looked at the ceiling because you had them memorized.How _you _got an A, even with Arin's help, well, I'll never know, and that's saying a lot."Pete just laughed and waved his review sheet about his head.

"This is going on the fridge at home.And thanks to this lovely lady here, I may just get through Bio."Arin just smiled and then branched off down a different hallway.

"I left my calculator in my locker.I'll see you guys later," she called as she turned and walked away.Pete stopped in the hallway traffic and, ignoring the indignant shouts of people behind then, continued to watch her walk away.Chloe reached back roughly and hauled him along by the shirt collar.

"Pete, would you please put your tongue back in your mouth and keep up," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Huh?"

"My God," she muttered, turning to look at Pete, "You really are whipped, aren't you?"She just shook her head, smiling slightly."Well, there are worse people to like.I say all the power to ya."Pete glared at Chloe, blood rushing to his face.He opened his mouth the reply (probably with something nasty) when Clark joined them from behind as they entered their next class.

"Who's whipped Chloe?" he questioned her, trying to aggravate Pete.He looked down at his significantly shorter friend, feigning innocence.

"Well, it is my expert diagnosis that Pete is suffering from severe whipped-ness over Arin Nagel," Chloe responded, laying it on thick.Pete was seriously pissed, but the other two wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise.He just fumed, his mouth hanging open, eyeing both friends angrily.

"Your partner for the Bio final project?She seems nice," Clark replied, deciding enough is enough."So, when are you going to ask her out?" he asked seriously, taking a seat in the back of the class.Pete sat down next to him and Chloe, in front of Pete.

"You really think I should?" he questioned, eyeing Clark suspiciously.But Clark was all business now

"Uh, yeah!Why not.If she stood being around you for two weeks already, one night should be no problem," Clark responded, grinning slightly and removing his binder.He put it on his desk, but didn't open it.Mrs. Hedstrom was about a hundred years old and she tended to just ramble on about symbolism and euphemisms and what not.English was usually a class he enjoyed, but Hedstrom could put Chloe to sleep, and that says a lot right there.He focused his attention back on Pete as they waited for class to begin"Seriously, you should really make a move."

"Yeah, but what do I do?I mean, how should I ask her?Should it be a casual thing?A pizza after the game this Friday?A movie?In a group or by ourselves?" Pete babbled, panicky.Clark just shrugged and both boys looked at Chloe desperately.

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I swear if I wasn't here…Look Pete, here's what your going to do.And I mean word for word, understand…"

BRING!!!

"Hey Arin.How's it going.I mean, uh…how was your day?" Pete asked, grinning fit to split his face.He leaned up against the locker next to Arin's and glanced down at his open palm.Arin dropped a load of books into her locker then eyed him funny, cocking one long eyebrow.

"I'm fine Pete.The real question is are **you** okay?What's wrong with your face?" she questioned, dropping her backpack and grabbing his hand, turning it so that she could read the writing melting all down his arm."This explains a lot," she said, laughing as she read over Chloe's notes."I'm going to guess you got some help from the infamous Chloe, yes?"She glanced up slightly, her gaze resting on the look of horror plastered all over his face.She returned her eyes to the writing, nodding slightly."Girl's good, a real romantic…hmmm."She reached over and pulled a felt tip marker out of her bag.Then, shielding away from Pete, she quickly scribbled something on his hand, shut her locker, and walk down the hall and out the door cool as can be.

Pete looked down at his hand in disbelief as Chloe and Clark emerged from the Torch office across the hall, where they had been spying. 

"Well, that was a complete bust," she muttered, dejectedly.Then, spotting the elated look on Pete's face she asked, "why in the world are you grinning like a idiot.She…"But Pete held up his hand and she shut up when she read:

Saturday 8:00p

1657 Crestview Ln.

JArin

Clark clouted Pete across the back (carefully)."Way to go Pete!I knew your dad wasn't kidding when he told you all about the Ross family charm," he said grinning wickedly, but genuinely happy for his friend."I guess what you lack in eloquence, you make up for in overall charm.But Pete was in to good a mood to do anything but smile, so Clark stopped giving him a hard time.


	2. Belief

The Guardian: Belief

Pete felt the need to pinch himself again just to be sure the girl sitting across the table from him wasn't a dream.Arin was the kind of girl who didn't run with a particular crowd; she fit in with all of them.She played softball in the spring and wrote for the literary arts magazine in the fall, she made pretty good grades and participated in art club.But it was her general good nature that caught your eye.It was like she had a kind of compassion for the entire world; like every single person she knew and met was special to her.It was hard to dislike someone like that.

They were sitting at one of those little outdoor tables at the ice cream shop on the edge of town, talking animatedly and waiting for their confections.

"So, are you going to get a job when football's over?" she asked."'Cause I could hook you up with something part time at the hospital this winter."

"Yeah, I'm gonna work, but I already told Mr. Ray at the hardware store that I'd help him out there.He's getting old and his arthritis is really bothering him, so he needs all the help he can get.Plus he's an old friend of the family," he said, rolling his eyes."So, what exactly do you do at the hospital?Your not a nurse, are you?" he inquired just as the waitress brought out two enormous sundaes.

"Well…I'm not a nurse.My official title is clerk and assistant.I'm kinda a jack-of-all-trades.I stock stuff, check on deliveries, monitor charts, stuff like that.But I've been there so long that I know the job pretty well, so I also help keep up charts by monitoring BP, heart rate, stuff like that.When I do that my title is student shadow/intern.I like doing that best.It gives me access to the whole hospital and I get to talk to patients.It's great."She smiled as a bit of whip cream stuck to her lip.She wiped it off, blushing.

"Don't think me rude for asking, but is it good money?"

"Oh yeah, I make over minimum wage.The only bad part is, I have to work under my mother.She the head of the pediatric department and I usually help in the Peds. oncology ward.So if I screw up, she knows."She grimaced, scrunching up her nose and making her look adorable, or so Pete thought.He kept getting lost in her eyes.They were so strange, one bright green, the other a brown-gold.She shifted her eyes from his, suddenly embarrassed, and combed her hair around her face with her hand.She wore it short and straight, following the outline of her face almost exactly.On her right cheek, she had a white scar that looked like a stray hair because it ran up and back, towards her ear.While they were working on the project still, he'd asked how she got it.All she'd say was that she'd gotten it in an accident when she was five.She did tell him she hated it, but he said it gave her face character and Pete noticed that after that, she stopped covering it with makeup.

Arin sat up suddenly and reached into her purse where something was beeping softly.She pulled out a little blue phone and pushed a few buttons.

"Dammit," she muttered softly, putting the phone away."Pete, it looks like I'm gonna have to leave.That was the hospital.Something must have happened for them to call me.They just sent a text message 'cause I'd had it off.I'm so sorry about this.I'd like nothing better than to stay here right now, but I have to go see what's up."She stood up and put on her jacket as she spoke.

Pete jumped up quickly."Why don't you let me drive you over.I'm not gonna make you call for a ride."

Her face brightened instantly."Oh, would you?Thanks so much Pete.You're the best."She picked up her purse and they left.

Think you've seen depressing.You haven't been depressed until you set foot inside a pediatric oncology ward.Arin ran a security card through a slot at the door and then we both walked in.The hallway was that pasty white that all hospitals are.There was a big door to our right and another set of double doors at the end of the hall.

"That ICU down there," Arin said pointing down the hall, "And here's our stop."She turned right and entered into what looked like a cross between the waiting room at a dentist's office and a child's play room.The floor was covered in a coarse blue carpet, not the usual monochromatic tile found throughout the rest of the building.There was a T.V and a few worn out chairs and a green sofa.The wallpaper was too serious for all that is was covered in paintings done by children."This is the reception area, but mostly the kids just play around in here.She led the way through a door at the opposite end of the room and into another hallway.

We walked past two rooms, both containing sleeping children visible through the narrow window, before Arin stopped and went through a door.Pete held the door open, but instead of going through, stayed on the threshold and watched Arin approach the room's only bed.The girl lying in it couldn't have been more than ten.She wore a bright blue bandanna on her head, which matched her outrageously blue eyes.Aside from the monitors attached to her chest and arm, she looked perfectly healthy.In fact, she was vibrating with all the excitement of a child at Christmas time.When she saw Arin and the look on her face though, she looked a little abashed.

Arin walked up to the bed, held out her hand, and promptly demanded, "Give it here Gabbi."The girl said nothing, but instead rolled her eyes and from under her pillow pulled a lime green cell phone.

"There, happy?" she demanded.Then she caught sight of Pete in the hallway and that naughty little glint reappeared in her eyes."Ohhh!Who's that?Arin is that your boyf-!"She stopped short as Arin stuck out her hand clamped it over Gabbi's mouth.

"That," Arin said, pointing in Pete's direction and then motioning him in, "is what you pulled me away from tonight.Gabbi, Pete.Pete, this is Gabrielle Mitchell aka Hell on Wheels," she said by means of introduction."Now what was SO important, Gabbi, that you had to pull me away from my date?"

She removed her hand from the girl's mouth, but Gabbi wasn't interested in gettingto the point just yet."Oh, he's cute," she teased, clearly mocking the older girl.

"One more word Gabbi and the phone goes out the window.Now what is going on?"

"Fine.Grab my chart for me, will ya?" she said suddenly all business.She gestured to Pete at the end of the bed and he pulled a clipboard off a hook at the foot of it, then passed it to her."Thanks.Now here, look at this!" she said, nodding to Pete and then thrusting the board at Arin.

"What?Gabbi, this is just today's med chart…oh my God," Arinstopped flipping sheets and stopped at a bright orange one reading: Pre Op Diet."What happened?" she demanded of the girl, smiling brilliantly.

Gabbi looked animatedly between Pete and Arin before explaining, "My cousin Paul is back from college and my aunt and uncle forgot that he never got tested when they did two years ago because he'd been at school.So he went and got tested on a long shot and he's compatible.He's flying into Metropolis tomorrow morning and I'm going under the day after that!Isn't it great!"Her eyes were wide and she was bouncing slightly on the bed.Pete had no idea what she was talking about, but Arin reached out and gave her a hug fit to break her back. 

"That's wonderful.Why didn't you call me sooner?" she asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Well, I would have, but nurse Watson didn't want me to 'bother' you so she hid the room phone.And my cell is out of minutes, so I just sent a text message because I couldn't wait any longer.Are you really mad?"

Arin handed her the cell phone and moved to stand by Pete."No, I'm not really angry.This was important and I'm glad youtold me.I'm sure this will all go fine.I'm gonna go before Watson sees me and goes on the warpath.But I'm on shift tomorrow, so we'll talk then.See you latter Gabbs, alright?" she made a move toward the door as she spoke and giving the Gabbi a slight wave.Gabrielle waved back and motioned for them to go.

"Alright, bye.Nice to meet you Pete.Oh! Arin, wait.I forgot to tell you.Last night, _She _came.Not just to the ward, but into my room!I think _She_ helped me get well so I could have the surgery,"Gabbi spoke quickly, emphasizing the last part.

Arin turned upon hearing that last part and seemed at a loss for words."Ah, really Gabbi.That's…uh that's nice…really nice.Night now." She nodded and then hustled Pete out the door and back into the reception room.

They walked back through the double doors and into the main hall before they spoke, then Pete asked, "What was that all about?What's compatible?And who's _She_?"

"Well, one has nothing to do with the other.Her cousin Paul had some tests done last week and the results came in today.See, they were testing to see if he'd be a compatible bone marrow donor for Gabbi.She has leukemia, and none of her family was a close enough match to do a transplant, until now.It's a good thing she's doing so much better," she said turning to look at Pete and continuing to explain as they got onto the elevator, "she had a really bad case of pneumonia earlier this week.I'm surprised it cleared up so fast."Catching the look of confusion on Pete's face, she elaborated, "because leukemia effects white blood cells, it make the patients more susceptible to illness.Michael and David, our other two leukemia patients, both had it too.And it would be to risky too attempt a surgery with her in poor condition."

"As for Gabbi's comment as we were leaving, there's this story that kinda circulated through all the Peds. Wards about this woman.The night nurse told the kids she was a guardian angel, but the older ones swear that she was a real person, so they call her The Guardian.They say she wanders the halls at night and watches over the kids.Now I've never seen her, gut Gabbi tells me that she's a young woman in all white and that she has soft hands."Pete's face showed a look of incredulity, but Arin went on."When the kids are really sick, they say she comes into the room and holds one of their hands and puts her other on their head.They say when she does that it makes them feel all warm and sleepy and when they wake up, she's gone."

"And you…you really believe all this?" Pete questioned, raising an eyebrow.Arin sighed and looked at the floor as they walked.

"I don't know.All I know is that after a kid says she's touched them, they are always improve.There were kids we swore wouldn't make it through the night and then I walk in the next morning and they look as good as new.Maybe she's an angel, maybe she's a really kind person who likes kids and the improvements are just coincidence.I don't know.All I do know is that she makes the kids believe that there is someone out there or up there that cares about them.She makes them believe in miracles and that's one of the most powerful medicines I've ever seen.Belief does those kids more good than all the chemo in the world can."She sighed again and looked Pete straight in the eye."I'm not crazy, I just need to believe that something special is possible too, or else I couldn't work here.I just couldn't."

"I don't think you're crazy.I think you're one of the most special people I've ever known," Pete said, and then he blushed."That was really corny, wasn't it?"

"No, it was sweet and exactly what I needed to hear.Thanks," she said and smiled.Pete put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the dark parking lot."I'm sorry that our date got cut short," she told him, suddenly remembering what she was originally out for.

"It's alright," he said, grinning, "it gives me an excuse to finish it of next week."He opened the car door for her and drove off into the night, with his arm still around he shoulders.Later, he'd think about all that she said, but for right now, he was too busy falling for the sweetest person he knew: the one sitting right next to him.


	3. Trauma

The Guardian: Trauma

Clark and Chloe stood in the crowed football stadium, shivering slightly in the early evening chill.

"Alright, we'll see you soon," said Chloe into her cell phone.She clicked it shut and popped it into her bag and turned to Clark."That was Arin.She's gonna be a few minutes late but she said to save her a seat."She sat down on the bleachers and then put her feet up between herself and Clark to save the spot.

Clark smiled and sat down next to Chloe, purposely squishing her feet a little.She returned the favor with a playful kick and he moved over.

"You know, I have to admit, she's been really good for Pete.

"And vice versa," Chloe said."I know it's really sappy, but they do make a really cute couple.

"What?No harsh reporter judgments to be made?" Clark asked, nudging Chloe in the ribs to prove he was kidding.

"Actually, no.I don't know why, but I really like her.She helped me with my fine arts intro column last week and she's just a lot of fun to be around.Besides, I'm glad Pete finally found someone."

"Yeah, me too.Hard to believe they've only been dating a month.It seems like so much longer," Clark replied.Then their conversation was cut short by the kickoff.About ten minutes into the first quarter, Arin pushed her way through the crowd and stood next to Chloe and Clark.She had on a red and yellow sweatshirt with Crow Softball written on the front and she cheered at the top of her lungs at every play.At halftime Clark left and bought the girls some popcorn.It was turning into a very entertaining evening.

Then at the start of the second half, Pete went in as wide receiver to the delight of Arin, Clark and Chloe.The Crows were winning 14 to 6 against the Baronview Bison.Everyone was elated.No one ever expected what happened next.The Crows were at the 40 yard line, second down, when Pete went out for a long pass.The ball soared high and on target as Pete slowed to make what would have been a beautiful catch.Then suddenly, both the right and left tackles honed in on him.The ball had just touched his fingers when the right tackle hit him below the waste and the left tackle came in high.He was knocked flat on his back with a sickening CRACK!He landed…and …nothing.He didn't move; he didn't get up.Arin stood up suddenly, gazing at the field, wringing her hands nervously, as if praying for some sign of movement.

"Clark, he's not moving…" Chloe let the words hang in the air.Clark put his hand on Arin shoulder.She sounded as if she was having trouble breathing; air was coming and going from her body in short, ragged gasps

"I'm gonna call 911,"Chloe said pulling out her phone.Her voice was more a quaver than anything else.Suddenly Clark's hand was hanging in midair as Arin ran out from under it.She raced down the step and to the fence separating the field from the grandstand.Clark followed close behind,not thinking of anything, just seeing Pete's still body lying there in his head.He saw Arin pull an incredible maneuver as she put both hands atop the chin link fence and vaulted over.In the distance he heard the wail of an ambulance, slowly pulling closer. He cleared the fence easily and was soon standing amidst the coaches huddled around Pete's limp form.

Clark made a desperate grab for Arin, but she had already pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the protests from worried coaches.

"What the…What the hell are you kids doin' on the field.Kent!Get that chick and get outta here.."

"It's alright, coach Farley.She's…she knows what she's doing," Clark said to the fuming defensive head coach.Then Clark pushed past him and crouched down to where Arin was kneeling next to Pete.She was muttering softly to herself.

"C'mon Pete…please move…back injury, possible.Breath sounds…shouldn't move him…Oh God!Please let him be alright."Slowly she reached out and touched his bear wrist, lightly seeking a pulse.Suddenly, she reeled back, gasping.Clark stuck out his hands and steadied her.He focused in, using his x-ray vision to see why his friend wouldn't stir.Clearly, too clearly, he saw the break in the 6th vertebrae; cracked clean through.He closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. 

It couldn't be, it just couldn't.In just one instant everything had changed.One minute it was just a great night of fun.And now his best friend might die, not to mention never walk again.He opened his eyes and noticed that he was still supporting Arin.Did she know?What had sent her reeling?She must know, but how?

Gently, he grabbed her under the elbow and got her to her feet just as the ambulance pulled to a stop on the field.A rescue team piled out, bringing a backboard and other equipment that Clark didn't recognize.Their arrival seemed to jar Arin out of her daze.

"Arin, what happened?" one of them demanded.He knelt next to Pete's unconscious body, feeling for a pulse.

"He…He got hit.I..I don't…good breath sounds, possible…possible spinal trauma."She seemed unable to form complete sentences and her breathing was still short and raspy."I..I didn't remove his helmet…neck injury…I couldn't, Terry, I couldn't…" she turned, almost oblivious to the people gathered around her.Clark pulled her to his chest, trying to offer some sort of comfort.She was trembling underneath his hands.

Terry the paramedic seemed to understand that that was all he'd get out of her and quickly went to work strapping Pete down to the board.By the time they'd gotten him ready to go, Arin was doing a little better.

"I'm riding with you guys.Please Terry, I have to come.

"Arin, it's against protocol.Besides he's stable," Terry informed her.

"But…Terry, he's my boyfriend, please…" she pleaded.Terry leaned over as they closed up the doors and got it.

"Meet us there outside trauma room one.I'll let you know what's going on, okay?" he said, gently squeezing her hand.She nodded and he climbed in and they took off.The light blazed into the night as the coaches separated to talk to their teams, leaving Clark and Arin standing alone in the desolate field.They walked over to the gap in the fence, slowly since Clark was still supporting the distressed girl.Chloe ran up to them.

"I got a hold of Mrs. Ross and she's going to meet the ambulance there, but other than that, I don't know what to do," she looked at Clark helplessly.Her eyes fell on Arin and she seemed to sink into herself.Neither of them had realized how close the couple had become.Finally, Arin broke the silence.

"Let's go," she said taking a deep breath.Her tremors stopped and slid from Clark's grasp.She made her way through the crowd to the parking lot with determination.When she pulled her keys from her pocket, though, Clark stepped in.

"Here, I'll drive.You're still upset and I don't want you behind the wheel.You and Chloe relax.I'll get us there," Clark said, sounding a hundred times calmer than he felt.He saw relief flood Arin's face and she gratefully handed over her keys.They climbed into her car, a worn out white '93 Chevy, and were off.

Arin felt like her brain was functioning on a dying Double AA battery.She couldn't remember the drive over here.The last thing she remembered was standing on that desolate football field, watching the ambulance lights die in the distance.She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.She was sitting in the ER waiting room, along with Clark and Chloe.Mrs. Ross had been greeted by the ER's attending, Dr. Davies.Mrs. Ross had been very composed, but it was easy to see that she was very upset.She had been at work late, trying to finish up a deposition for tomorrow and in time to catch the last part of the game.She'd gone to see Pete when he went up for X-rays.Now Chloe sat with her head on Clark's shoulder, half asleep, while Clark stared off into space, refusing to say much.Arin couldn't sit there any longer.She got up quickly and without a word, walked out into the chaos of the ER.In a daze, she made for the elevator.She found herself on the third floor and walked off to the bathroom at the end of the hall.She filled the sink with cold water and splashed some on her face and neck. She raised her face up, dripping, and stared into the mirror at her own reflection.The water had soaked her hair, pushing it away from her face and exposing her right cheek and ear.She ran a damp hand over the red and white speckled scars on and around her ear, tracing them down her jaw bone and back under her hair.The usually white spiral on her cheek was a livid red, aggravated from the rough paper towel she'd used to dry off.

She turned away from the mirror.The last thing she needed tonight was more bad memories.Slowly, she wandered around, from ward to ward, until she found herself in Peds. Oncology.Stupidly, she wandered into the third room on the right, but she knew that Gabbi wasn't there.She'd been released 2 weeks earlier after she'd continued to improve following her surgery.She laid down on the tidy sheets of the narrow bed, wishing that…wishing for what.She closed her eyes and remembered her first date with Pete, and how it had ironically brought them here.That was the day Gabbi's life had changed, and in a way, her's had too.That was the day she's lost her heart.

"She makes them believe in miracles and that's one of the most powerful medicines I've ever seen," is what she'd told Pete that day, and it was true.The Guardian had changed Gabbi's life, making that surgery possible.And now Pete needed the same miracle.Silently, she came to a conclusion, and left the room.

Chloe raised her head off Clark's shoulder and looked at her watch."It's 1:30," she told Clark, "any word yet?"

"I'd have woken you up if there were.No news yet," he said in a monotone voice.It seemed like all the hope and all the strength was gone from him.He seemed deflated."I called my parents and yours about an hour ago and told them where we are, so they're not wondering.Arin wandered off about an hour ago too.Hasn't been back."

Chloe sat up, stretching and said, "alright, I can't sit here any longer.I'm gonna go find Arin, you go get Mrs. Ross and meet us downstairs in the cafeteria.I need some coffee and I'll bet that Mrs. Ross could too."With that, she stood up and left.Clark just sat there for a minute, not sure if his legs would support him.Finally, he gave a deep sigh and pulled himself to his feet and out the door.

Arin saw Mrs. Ross slumped over in her chair, staring at her son's still figure.Quietly, not wishing to disturb the woman, she crept into the room.When the door creaked shut though, Mrs. Ross sat bolt upright, looking immediately at the monitors covering the wall and watching her son's vitals.

"Oh Arin, you surprised me."

"Sorry Mrs. Ross.How's he?How're you?" she asked in a whisper, almost afraid to know more.

"Dr. Davies said that he cracked a vertebra in his spine.She…she said that," she took a deep breath, steadying her voice, "that there's extensive nerve damage.He might be paralyzed."

Arin nodded, "we'll know more in the morning," she said."Right now he looks stable.I'll stay with him for a while.Why don't you go get some fresh air.It'll be good for you," she said, putting her arm around the tired woman's shoulders and helping her to her feet.

"Yeah…come get me if something changes," she said, walking toward the door. 

"I will, I will."And suddenly she found herself alone, facing the mass of wires and tubes that were now the barrier between life and death for her boyfriend.

Slowly she approached the bed, scared for herself, and utterly terrified for him.Gently, she reached down and, moving aside the tubes, planted a light kiss on his cheek.Then she took his left hand in her own and placed her right hand on his forehead.Taking a deep breath, she focused all her strength and energy on Pete.

Clark slowly wandered back to room 365 on the first floor.He's passes Pete's room several time, but he didn't have the strength to go in.He couldn't bear to see his friend like that.That immobile figure wasn't the Pete he knew.But he'd been around what felt like the entire hospital and he couldn't find Arin, so he slowed by the door and, almost reluctantly, reached for the knob.When suddenly a wave of pain washed over him.The veins on his outstretched hand glowed throbbing and green.He reeled back against the wall of the empty hallway, breathing heavily.His mind reeled in panic as he scrambled to figure out what was going on.Nervously, Clark focused on the blank white hospital door until he was looking through it, into the room beyond.He clearly saw two figures, one lying supine on the bed.The other one was crouched on the floor, one side of the down-turned skull glowing green.

Clark closed his eyes, setting muscle and skin and walls back in place.Something was going on in there!He had to get to Pete.He struggled to get back to the door when the pain vanished almost as quickly as it had come on.He threw back the door and charged into the room.On her hands and knees, bent on the floor, Arin gasped for breath, her scar pulsing red against her sickly pale cheek.Clark stood framed in the doorway, awestruck.He quickly focused back on his best friend's figure, peering through the skin and sewin to the spinal cord, which was once again intact, as if nothing had happened.He continued to stare dumbly through his friend which provided him all to good a view when Pete's heart suddenly stopped.He cleared his vision and scrambled forward, alarms going off throughout the room.But Arin struggled to her knees and put both her hands on Pete's chest.Clark backed into the corner of the room farthest from bed, where Arin continued to do compression, the right side of her face and her fingertips glowing the sickly green of the meteor rocks.Several seconds passed when all the alarms scilenced at once as Pete's heart monitor registered a normal rythem.They only sound in the room now was a loud 'crack' as Arin collapsed, head bouncing against the hard tile floor.

The ringing in Clark's ears subsided and he stumbled weakly over to where Arin lay.Down the hall, he could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps and loud voices, drawn by the alarm.Quickly, he scooped Arin into his arms and, with one more backward glance at Pete, sped out of the room, just seconds before the doctors charged in.


	4. InterludeUpdate!

Hello All!  Just wanted to let you know I'm not dead and neither is this story.  The Guardian is still a work in progress, but it's on the back burner right now.  I will continue on with the Pete/Arin saga later.  My priority story right now is called 'Of Morphs and Meteor-Rocks' and it is a Smallville/Animorphs Crossover.  It's really good and if you like Smallville, you'll want to check it out!  So go over to the Animorphs forum and take a peek or hang out here and wait for the Guardian, but either way, more chapters are coming as fast as I can write 'em.  Catch you on the flip side-

            Stretch


End file.
